One Last Kiss
by Maeglin
Summary: It all started with a kiss. And it all ended with a kiss. Slash! HP/LM


One last kiss

by Maeglin Yedi

Pairing: HP/LM

Rating: R

Warning: Slash, angst, character death

Disclaimer: all characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I just use them once in a while to get rid off my own pain and sorrow.

Archived: 

Feedback: yes please; maeglin.yedi@lycos.nl

Summary: It all started with a kiss. And it all ended with a kiss. HP/LM. Slash!

A/N: this is a ficlet I needed to write to get rid of some pain of my own. 

*****************

It had started with a kiss. A simple touch of the enemy´s lips. Hatred had tasted sweet as honey, and had left them both wanting more. 

And it had ended with a kiss. A simple touch of the enemy´s lips. Living death had tasted like sour vinegar, and left one of them on his own. 

Never in his right mind had Harry expected that one single kiss from Lucius Malfoy could shake his world and leave him panting. Wondering how hatred could taste so sweet. 

After days of telling himself that it had not affected him he could still taste the honey on his lips and tongue. It wouldn´t go away. No matter how he hated that man, that *Death Eater*, his mind would not give him the peace he so much desired. 

Because he had tasted the forbidden fruit. And wanted more of it. All of it. 

And surprisingly his enemy had been more than willing to give it to him. Needing a piece of forbidden fruit himself. His enemy became his lover in a few sparse moments during a violent war. Time stopped when they tasted honey on their lips, and smelled autumn rain on each other´s skin. 

A moment in time where neither one of them was the enemy. Where neither one had to pretend to be the person others thought they were. A small moment in time where they could taste, feel and forget. 

It didn´t matter that they were enemies. Their touches weren´t about right or wrong. The taste wasn´t about war. Their moans weren´t about darkness or light. Their intimacy wasn´t about winning or losing. 

It was about them. Only them. Together for a few moment in a world that kept them apart. A world that had no tolerance for their feelings. A world that was not interested in the taste of their hatred. A world that didn´t care about the forbidden fruit. 

But how can the smell of peach blossom when you burry your nose in your lover´s hair be wrong? How can the smell of a fresh ocean breeze when you hold your lover tight while he climaxes ever be wrong?

They both understood. And they both accepted that it could only be about taste and feel and forget because their worlds wouldn´t understand. So they kept their forbidden fruit a secret, knowing that once it would be known to the world the taste of sweet hatred would turn into sour vengeance. Bitter misunderstanding. 

It was the taste of his enemy´s hatred that kept Harry sane during battles where he lost the people he loved. The people he cared about the most. It was his enemy´s touch that kept him going when he was ready to give up. Ready to surrender. 

When he surrendered to his enemy it gave him strength to carry on. 

The feeling of strong hands on his naked body, long silky hair on his sweaty face, and soft skin under his fingertips set him free. The sweet taste of hatred gave him darkness to compensate his light. So that his own brightness wouldn´t hurt his eyes. Wouldn´t leave him blind. 

It was their passion that fed Harry´s soul. Gave him the strength to be.

The memory of hot lips on his naked chest was enough to get him through his days filled with insecurity and helplessness as he watched his friends fall. It was the knowledge that his lover would fill him and bring him release that kept him from closing his eyes and walking away. 

During the final battle it was the mere thought of his enemy turned lover that gave Harry the strength to be strong. To defeat and to save. 

When he was left, all alone surrounded by bodies of his enemies and friends it was the thought of his lover´s arms around him that kept him from falling down, and giving into his grief. 

But what had started with a kiss, ended with a kiss. 

As Harry watched his hope for taste, feel and forget stand strong and alive on their battlefield at the end of their war, he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and surrender. 

Surrender to the dream that they had created. The dream that had kept them both alive. But it was Harry´s nightmare that took it all away from him. 

Their forbidden fruit had always been forbidden. The people that led his enemy away didn´t know about taste, feel or forget. All they knew was that their enemy was still alive while he deserved death. 

Deserved worse than death. 

Harry´s cries and pleads didn´t stop his side from giving the enemy what he deserved. It didn´t stop them from leading his hope for taste, feel and forget to Harry´s worst nightmare. It didn´t stop them from giving their enemy one last kiss. 

And Harry watched, not able to close his eyes or stop his cries and pleads, when his enemy was kissed. One last kiss. 

One last kiss that took away the sweet taste of honey on his lips. One last kiss that took away everything that had kept Harry from giving up, from falling down, and from losing hope. 

His world didn´t understand when Harry dropped to his knees next to the soulless body of his enemy, and cried bitter tears of grief. 

His world didn´t understand when Harry finally broke down, gave up, and lost hope. Because he would never ever get the chance to taste, feel or forget again. And it had been all Harry had wanted. Needed. 

The lips of his enemy no longer tasted sweet like honey. They tasted like salt when Harry cried his bitter tears, and gave his enemy one last kiss. To remember how to taste, feel and forget. 

~~fin~~


End file.
